pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Peter Pan's Help - Ultraman *Wendy Darling - Duchess (The Aristocats) *John Darling - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Michael Darling - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Tinker Bell - Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Moon) *Captain Hook - Scar (The Lion King) *Mr. Smee - Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Crocodile - Gomora (Ultraman) *The Lost Boys played by: *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Speedy (Kimba the White Lion) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Unico (The Fantastic of Unico) *The Twins Lostboy - Keruru and Amiji (The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion) *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Dash (Kimba the White Lion) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Maya (The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion) *Tiger Lily - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Indian Chief - Marody (The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion) *Nana - Faline (Bambi) *Mary Darling - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *George Darling - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Kitty Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Pirates - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Danger Mouse *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Sid (Ice Age) *Ape Family - Tramp (Lady & The Tramp), Lady (Lady & The Tramp) and Scamp (Lady & The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rhinoceros - Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer *Bear - Godzilla (1962-1975) *Indians - Monkeys (Toy Story), Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Pink Elephants (Dumbo) Gremlins and Critters *Pirate with hot water kettle - Taz (Looney Tunes) *Indian Chief's Wife - Leona (The New Adventure of Kimba the White Lion) *Brave and Squaw - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) *Hanuman as itself Scence: *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 4 - Kimba Chases His Shadow/Duchess and Kimba Meet *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 5 - Toulouse and Berlioz Meet Kimba/Rini in a Sulky Wood *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 6 - Duchess Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 7 - Meet Captain Scar and the Hyenas/Nuka vs Gomora *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 8 - Captain Scar Attacks Kimba and the Darling Children *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 9 - Meet the Lost Adults/Rini Tries to Kill Duchess *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 11 - Kimba and Duchess Meets the Mermaids/Captain Scar Kidnaps Kitty *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 12 - Kimba tricks Captain Scar/Saving Kitty *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 13 - Captain Scar's Next Plan *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 15 - Rini Helps Captain Scar *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Scar *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 19 - Kimba Cares About Rini *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 20 - Kimba vs. Captain Scar/Scar The Codfish *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 21 - Home Again *Kimba Pan (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 22 - Ending Credits Cast Gallery: Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Peter Pan Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Wendy Darling Toulouse 1.jpg|Toulouse as John Darling Berlioz 1.jpg|Berlioz as Michael Darling Rini.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon as Tinker Bell Scar.jpg|Scar as Captain Hook Nuka_Smile.png|Nuka as Mr. Smee Gomora.jpg|Gomora as Crocodile Speedy.jpg|Speedy as Slighty the Fox Lostboy Unico 1.jpg|Unico as Cubby the Bear Lostboy Keruru and Amiji.jpg|Keruru and Amiji as The Twins Lostboy Dash.jpg|Dash as Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy Maya.png|Maya as Tootles the Skunk Lostboy 6299db6c71b6bb7a93d6375b8a7560f163d0ca0a.png.jpg|Kitty as Tiger Lily Marody.jpg|Marody as Indian Chief Faline.jpg|Faline as Nana Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Mary Darling Char 26751.jpg|Tom Cat as George Darling Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Thomas O'Malley Production